


say more

by midnightweeds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Terushima gives himself a haircut while you watch from the bath.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	say more

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought it would be so cute to see him dancing to honey boo   
>  also posted on my tumblr: midnightmilkteas

You fold your arms over the edge of the bathtub and lay your head down as you watch Terushima cut his hair. His muscles pull attractively under his tanned skin as he works, flexing every now and then as he raps along with  _ Bad Hop _ . He smirks when he notices you staring, eyes catching yours in the mirror.

“How’s it lookin,’ baby?” He asks, refocusing on finishing up.

“You took more off than normal.”

“It’s hot out there, girl. Gonna let me do yours?”

You roll your eyes but make no effort to hide your smirk. “The last thing I want is an undercut, Teruji...It looks hot, though. Kinda adds to the fuck boy look.”

He continues to smirk, “You love it.”

“Sure do,” you admit, smiling at him.

He laughs, shaking his head as he starts to clean up.

You watch him, listening as the playlist you all have been working on during quarantine plays through a few songs. As the opening notes of  _ Honey Boo _ begin to play, you groan, playfully wrinkling your nose as Terushima begins to dance along, his Spanish awful as he sings what he’s claimed as his ‘favorite song ever.’

“This is it, right?” He asks, giving a slight shimmy to his hips. “Bachata?”

You laugh as he makes his way over to you. “Lemme just check my extensive knowledge on Dominican dance,” you tease as he kneels beside the tub. “I don’t even think they’re from the D-R.”

“They’re a five-nation super power,” he explains. “One of them is Dominican.”

“Oh? Are you the fanclub CEO?”

“Babe,” he says, fingers dipping into your barely warm bathwater. “Are you telling me you wouldn’t if you had the chance?”

Your brows raise. “You would?”

“As a unit, they’re number three on my list.” He wiggles his brows, smiling when you laugh.

“Are they before or after Ariel?”

His fingers drag over your knee. “Babe- she’s off the list if you just let me dye your hair. I’ll give you a sixth spot for your list.”

“Oh would you? How generous.”

“You’d look so hot as a redhead. Think of the roleplay-”

“-I’d rather not-”

“-Ariel, of course. Rihanna. Poison Ivy. Pippi Longstocking. Ooo, Strawberry Shortcake.”

“You absolute perv.”

He smirks, drawing a finger down your nose. “Me? Name  _ one _ time I’ve ever done something perverted.”

“You literally held me down and farted on me last night.”

He tilts his head back and laughs. “I mean...we’ll have to make some appearance liberties but I’d get to be Prince Eric, you love him-”

“-Dunno where you got that information-”

“Drake, Batman-” he wiggles his brows before frowning- “I have no idea for Pippi- but I was kidding about her, anyway.” His fingers smooth up your arm, slowly climbing your chilly skin as you sit up. “And I  _ know _ how you feel about Huckleberry Pie.”

“Get away, you freak.”

“We both know you love it.”

“This is truly awful dirty talk.”

A smile spread across his face as he leans in to kiss you. “How about this: Let’s go get McFlurries.”

“Mmm, honey boo.” You smile at the cute blush that spreads over his cheeks before reaching out to pinch one. “Say more, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> xo, weeds


End file.
